The updating of database cells by a client is known in the art. A “cell”, as used in this specification, is a column/row intersection in a database table. For example, in the case of a remote or disconnected database client, to ensure reliability of updates, some conventional database systems either connect the remote client directly to the database system via a network or replicate the database, or a portion thereof, to create a local copy. If the client is connected directly to the database, the database locks the record containing the cell to be updated. The database rejects the client's update immediately if the database cell or its associated information is not valid or locked. However, many clients, such as cellular phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), do not have the capability to connect directly to the database. Thus, this method is not an option.
If the database is replicated, the client updates a local copy of the database. At a later time, the client connects directly to the database system and the records from the updated copy are sent to the database. The database then either accepts or rejects the updates. However, many clients, such as cellular phones or PDAs, contain insufficient memory to store a local copy of the database. Thus, this method is not an option.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and system for performing real-time database update transactions with disconnected database clients. The method and system should ensure reliable updates without requiring the client to connect directly to the database or to replicate the database. The present invention addresses such a need.